Renesmee's birthday
by Mzie
Summary: Renesmee's seventeenth birthday party


I looked up from my daughters sleeping face as my cell rang. We were in the big house, and I was sat on the white sofa between Edward and Rosalie. Renessme was in my arms, fast asleep and snoring ever so lightly. I could hear the soft little sound and it made me smile. Me and Rosalie wach held one of her hands, watching her dreams. Edward, of course, didn't need Renessme's help to see her thoughts.

She was so big now, with the appearance of a four or five year old child even though she was a few months past her first birthday.

That had been such a special, magical day. Charlie had come round to the big house, and Alice had, as usual, gone overboard. She had put pink balloons everywhere, as well as these flowers, with ruffly petals that I couldn't name.

Jacob had come, of course. He was a near permanent fixture now- not that I'd actually have it any other way, now. I'd kind of gotten used to him being around, as a matter of fact. I liked having him here- he was my best friend. His pack had come, too- Seth, Quil and Embry. Leah too, though she hadn't stayed long and had avoided me and the other Cullens, sitting with Sue and Charlie. Quil had brought Claire- she was almost four now, and got on famously with Renessme. They had spent the entire party together, Claire chattering away while Renessme listened intently. They were so sweet. Claire had run out of energy at about six thirty, falling asleep on the sofa. Esme had taken her upstairs and put her in one of Renessme's cot. Leah and Sue had been fine with that, though they tensed every time any of us came near.

The party had ended up as a football game. Charlie had even joined in, bravely, I thought, especially considering he was on a team with Jake and Quil against Emmet, Jasper and Edward. It'd a brave man who goes into a football game with Emmet. After five minutes of being useless, as was only to be expected of the only human in a game of vampires and werewolves, even vampires and werewolves who were being very careful to act human, he gave up and came to sit on the side with me and Renessme. Alice had timed perfectly bringing the cake, just as Jake scored a touchdown, so Charlie was looking away as Emmet kicked the ball so hard it disappeared, even to my eyes, over the forest.

The cake had been magnificent- a massive thing with pink icing and cream edging. There was, instead of normal candles, a big R in the middle of the cake- we still hadn't been exactly clear to Charlie and Claire about Renessme's age.

Everyone had dug in, and Edward had taken a bite or too, spotting Charlie eye us all warily. I did, too, ignoring the face Emmet pulled behind Charlie's back. Claire had been out by this point, and by the time we'd all sung Happy Birthday and opened Renessme's presents- a posh CD player from Edward, a lamp from Esme and Carlisle that had a mobile of glass beads dangling beneath it, as well as a set of baseball clothes from Alice and a vintage cap from Rosalie, with a bat from Jasper and a football from Emmet. I'd bought her a book set- Shakespeare, most of his plays, from Romeo and Juliet (still my particular favourite) to A Midsummer Nights Dream, which I had a feeling she would like. Charlie had bought her a Barbie doll- which she had pretended to like to please him, raising an eyebrow at me sarcasticly. She still shocked me sometimes with her advancement- she was as intelligent as any adult.

Charlie and Sue had gone home, with Leah, about half an hour later when Renessme was asleep. She had zonked out in Charlie's arms, and he had handed her over to me very carefully- as well as somewhat reluctantly, if I'm perfectly honest.

So now here we are. Charlie and Sue went home a while ago, taking Seth and Leah with them. Quil had had to take the sleeping Claire back home soon after the cake, and Jake had gone back to Billy's, as he had been for the past months, whenever he didn't simply crash on our sofa.

Edward had his arm round my shoulders, and I lent in to his hard chest. Emmet came in and stood behind Rosalie. I looked at Edward's face- so smooth, so blissful, as he looked down at Renessme sleeping. My family. My heart melted at the perfection of their faces.

I was stood in the kitchen with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was stood by my side, Alice and Esme were sat at the table. They were going over blueprints for the house in Dartmouth- Esme's latest renovation project. We were all moving there in a few weeks time- a fact I wasn't looking forward to, to be hinest.


End file.
